


BETTER THAN PARADISE

by stelaLTMSYF



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV), Lovecraft Country - Matt Ruff
Genre: F/F, Love, Non-English Source, References to Lovecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelaLTMSYF/pseuds/stelaLTMSYF
Summary: I become obsessed with this couple and this would be like a morning after the first kiss on the showI'm sorry for the possible mistakes that there could be, i'm not english and my first language, of course, it's not english.Yet, i hope you like it
Relationships: Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite, Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite/William
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	BETTER THAN PARADISE

**Author's Note:**

> WRITTEN BY A NON-ENGLISH PERSON  
> I'M SPANISH

BETTER THAN PARADISE.  
It was a strange feeling what woke up Ruby. Like it was an old dream, a very old memory that felt so new. Because even if it was recent and new, never better said. It was the same feeling. The same touch that she felt all over her body. That way of feeling literally alive, even if it was with the White Witch herself. Because only the face was new, the feeling, the excitement, the way she knew where to touch, how to kiss…  
Ruby never did something like that before.   
She always knew that she liked guys, strong, handsome. But if someday they would tell her that she would fall this hard for a person. And that it was a white person, and nothing less that a woman; the hell she would have thought she would end in that situation. In bed, naked, and literally, waking up from the best sex she ever had. Why not being honest with the situation?  
So, when that morning Ruby Baptiste woke up in that bed that was becoming a little too familiar, and felt that feeling all over her body; she felt that it was still a dream… o a nightmare too beautiful to feel it bad.  
What to say? How to act?  
With her gaze, she searched the room for her; only to find an empty bed. Where was Christina? Did she left her alone?  
Suddenly, Ruby felt like she never felt before: sad because she didn’t have her by her side. Yes, she lied to her, she never told William and herself were the same person. But most importantly, Christina wanted to kill Atticus and probably hurt her sister to become as powerful as she wanted to be. To archive immortality… All bad stuff.  
And yet, Ruby developed those feelings that was like a drug for her.   
“Good morning”  
Like an old memory, with a new voice. Ruby looked at the door when she saw Christina; leaning against the wall. Same look, new face but, for some reason, that made Ruby happy. Seeing her standing there, with nothing but a robe.  
“For some reason” says Ruby with a raspy voice “I though you would have left”  
“I don’t thing I could leave that easy now…” Christina make that tiny smile that reflects her power “Something happened yesterday that made me stay”  
“I see” she was happy, Ruby was happy; but there were so many things to talk about now that all that happened.  
Christina smiles, she looks down before starting walking towards Ruby who stands a little on the bed. A few seconds pass after Christina sits in front of Ruby on the bed. Their eyes connect.  
“You mean it?” Christina ask suddenly.  
“Mean what?” Ruby answers.  
“Yesterday, when you said I had you now…” the word sounds weird coming from Christina now, and yet, Ruby nods “You really mean that?”  
Ruby nods, yet she takes her time to answer the question because like all in this life, she new there were so many things to talk about. What it meant from Ruby herself support Christina. There were so many things against being with Christina, and yet, Ruby felt, was feeling; that she needed to be with her.  
Like a drug addict, Christina had this influence in Ruby and she was addicted to whatever she was into.  
“I feel I’m selling my soul to the Devil himself” Ruby answers like she was feeling all of that “And yet, I look at you and see something… that I can’t describe. Something that makes me stay and not scream at you till I take my inner demons outside of me” Christina stays still, she didn’t say a word “I wanna see more” she replies suddenly “You told me you saw magic in me…”  
“And I still see it” Christina interrupt Ruby’s words “You are special, you have more power inside of you that you thing, Ruby”  
For the same reason Ruby kissed Christina, for the same reason they had sex one more time, now as Ruby and Christina and not others people’s bodies; Ruby now smiles.   
“Then teach me”  
Christina is shocked earing those words from Ruby. And yet, excited about earing that.  
“Do you want to use magic?”  
“You told me that magic is an opportunity…”Ruby repeats the words Christina once said to her “An opportunity to do whatever the fuck I want”  
“Indeed” Christina search Ruby’s hands, taking them.  
“Then help me find that magic… help me do whatever the fuck I want”  
And if like those words meant the universe from her, Christina for the first time, showed the biggest of the smiles before getting closer to Ruby. Again, their eyes connect and, like that weird feeling that Ruby was starting to feel like the best sensation of the world; she takes Christina by her neck to get closer to her and kiss her.  
Yesterday was a new sensation, a thing she never did before. But like Adam and Eve with the apple of Eden; Ruby took the forbidden bite of the forbidden food and left the Paradise because she knew there were better things beyond the Paradise.


End file.
